


It’s All Fun And Games

by ao3afterdark



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: F/M, Incest, Sibling Incest, sometimes you just gotta rig spin the bottle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 05:47:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13207278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ao3afterdark/pseuds/ao3afterdark
Summary: Long after the others go home, Fenris and Isabela and Bethany and Garrett Hawke decide to finish that game of spin the bottle in spectacular fashion. Problem is, Garrett’s idea of how to finish it is different from Bethany’s...





	It’s All Fun And Games

Fenris sipped at his drink, using the motion to disguise his heavy swallow at the latest results of what Isabela had, with a wink, called a fun variant on truth or dare, wherein a dare was called out before the bottle was spun, and whoever it landed on would have to carry out what had been decreed. The idea, of course, being who would fuck whom.

The game had started off with far more people involved, and far more sober at that, but as time went on and people drifted away, it came down to just himself, Isabela, Bethany, and Garrett. Glances and laughter were exchanged more than once between everyone involved. The laughter trailed off when Isabela flipped up the joker, on which she had scribbled “tease them until they beg, fuck them until you come, but they never get to” a sight that even had Fenris shifting in his seat, intrigued and more than a bit interested in quite another sense.

He tried his best not to squirm in his seat and so draw attention to that interest as he played out his winning hand. He had his doubts that his usual poker face wasn’t betrayed by the intensity of his gaze as he grabbed the empty rum bottle they’d been using as a pointer and gave it a spin. In point of fact, he’d give his left arm to make love to anyone here at this table, but he was still taken aback when the battle slowed to a stop in front of Bethany.

Fenris nearly choked on his drink. The flush staining his cheeks from the drink deepened still further as their eyes met over the cards.

Bethany was undeniably attractive. On more than one occasion he had guiltily brought himself off to the thought of one of his crushes’ little sister, of the thought of her soft skin and softer mouth, but even in his most wild fantasies he had never considered the possibility of running his fingers up and around her breasts, as he was now. His eyes flickered from her eyes to the tremble of her mouth and down to his own hands on her breasts as he began to pinch and weigh them, almost hesitantly at first but then with increasing confidence and need. All the more so when she let out a soft sigh that went straight to his groin and pushed slightly into his touch.

Growing bolder now, he reached for the ties that held her tunic shut, but hesitated with his hand just shy of them, flicking his gaze up to Bethany. As the evening had gone on and more drinks were had, Bethany had grown more and more at ease with the kissing and fondling of previous rounds of this game, had giggled when Merrill had clumsily groped at her breasts through her tunic, and now her usual hesitation and shy, flustered smile whenever these matters came up was nowhere to be seen. She was reaching for him with just as much clear interest, and it was exceedingly difficult to gently move her hands away. The card had said, after all, to tease her and not the other way around.

He gave the ties a single, gentle tug, which was enough to bare more of Bethany’s breasts to his gaze certainly, but nowhere near enough for his satisfaction. He licked his lips and pulled her tunic down so that her breasts were fully exposed and on display for his pleasure and that of Isabela, who was watching with no small amount of interest

What he was not aware of as he settled between Bethany’s legs, however, was the full extent of Garrett Hawke’s attention. And it was not on him.

Garrett was still “occupied” from the previous round with Isabela, her clothes tugged free just enough for Garrett to shove himself into her cunt at a slow and steady pace, one that quickened as he watched Fenris press his mouth to his little sister. Here, there, and everywhere. Fenris sucked at her nipples as his clever, long fingered hands worked at removing her clothes until she lay spread open and willing and waiting for him. Even then, however, they moved further south to tease at her entrance for long enough that everyone seated at the table and more than a few onlookers were panting for it by the time he was finished. “Fen,” Bethany said on a whine, tugging at Fenris’s shoulders with not one single ounce of modesty. She wasn’t asking for him to stop but for him to fuck her.

Garrett’s mouth dropped open as he dragged in deep gulps of air. His cock was almost painfully hard where it was still buried in Isabela, and his hips bucked of their own volition as he watched Fenris spread Bethany’s legs wide. He barely spared a glance at the proud jut of Fenris’s cock, having eyes only for the sweat gleaming between Bethany’s breasts and the way they heaved when Fenris eagerly sank into her welcoming heat. He was so engrossed in those first few thrusts, in Bethany’s soft cries amid Fenris’s gasping moans, that he couldn’t help jumping with a harsh curse when Isabela laughed quietly by his ear. “Is your cock twitching because of Fenris, or because of your sister?”

Garrett opened his mouth but found nothing came to mind that wasn’t answered by that slow, spreading smile.

“That’s what I thought.” Isabela reached up and tugged Garrett’s head down alongside her own so that he could feel her chuckle as a ghost of warmth as well as hear it. “Nothing to be ashamed of. She really is a beauty, isn’t she?” She asked, turning her own head so that they could both watch Fenris and Bethany’s every twitch and sigh and thrust. “I wonder what she’d sound like when you took her?” She added, making Garrett groan again, loader, and buck his hips to shove himself harder into Isabela, faster, again and again and again to match the near frantic speed of Bethany and Fenris’s coupling.

He groaned again in time with Fenris as the elf shuddered and braced himself on his forearms over Bethany, every quiver resonating through Bethany like a ripple so that she whimpered and rubbed herself against Fenris in an attempt to chase sensation.

The sound went straight to Garrett’s cock. He groaned and crushed Isabela closer to himself with a hard snap of his hips that had her crow, “Oh yes, like that!” She worked herself on Garrett’s cock, purring as she chased her own orgasm. Garrett knew he was only a means to an end here, a poor substitute the way Isabela was for Bethany. He’d caught Isabela casting lingering looks at Fenris before now, and she was betrayed again by the angle of her eyes, focused not on Bethany or even Fenris’s cock, but his face. Garrett marked that expression, the same way he had the first pale rosy glimpse of a nipple when Fenris had begun stripping Bethany, storing the information away for later recollection.

When he brought his attention back to Bethany and Bethany’s cunt and Bethany’s loud, wanton moans, it was just in time to see Fenris pull out of his sister just long enough to flip her over on her stomach before driving into her again. Fenris took her hard and fast, strong hands bracketing her lush hips and hauling her back into every thrust. He could hear how wet she was, the soft, wet slap of skin of skin as Fenris’s thrusts stutter and go unsteady, falling out of rhythm. He wished with a sudden, keen desperation that he was at a different angle so that he could see her arousal splash up every time Fenris bottomed out inside her. As it was, he had the perfect vantage point to watch Fenris thrust inside her once, twice more, before going still with a harsh, strangled cry he muffled into Bethany’s throat.

Bethany was still moving, clearly having not reached her own completion yet, but Fenris was a man who stuck by his obligations, and he held her hips still as he drew out. Garrett’s gaze was instantly arrested by the sight of thick trails of cum dripping out of his sister’s cunt down upon the table. He wanted to eat it out of her almost as much as he wished to coat his cock in that cum as he took her, again and again and once more for good measure.

It was only now that Garrett came, watching his sister writhe in frustrated need after being thoroughly fucked. He didn’t look away. Not when he came, and not when Isabela did, either.

Garrett didn’t bother to tuck his half-hard cock away as he moved up to spin the bottle for his turn. Nor did he bother to disguise the subtle twist of his hand that rigged the spin, something he was sure Isabela was well aware of. Bethany, however, was not, her bare breasts heaving on the table as she watched the bottle spin around and around with the creak of glass on wood before it finally slowed to a stop, pointing at her.

She stared, first at the bottle and then at Garrett. For a moment, he thought she would agree in her need and her drunkenness, but then she opened those lips he so longed to claim as his own and said, “That’s- no. I- No.” She said more than that, as did he, but if he was to be honest with himself, it didn’t matter what was said. He intended to claim his prize, one way or another.

So he laughed, he joked, he reassured her and sat her on his lap just shy of his ragingky hard cock as they watched Isabela and Fenris fuck instead before Bethany finally climbed the stairs to the bar’s second story and to bed.

Garrett waited a long, painful hour after that, after Isabela and Fenris staggered out of the bar together, before he slipped into the room Bethany had rented for the night. He was not disappointed. He found her sleeping naked, one hand between her legs in clear evidence of what she had been up to before falling sleep, fingers and thighs still stained with Fenris’s drying cum.

Garrett nearly stumbled in his haste to shove his trousers down far enough to free his stiff cock. It was flushed an angry red, and he palmed it with a soft laugh as he clambered up between her legs and turned her over onto her back. Bethany shifted as he shoved her clothes aside. “Garrett?” She murmured. “What are you…?” There was a long pause wherein Garrett shoved his fingers into her sopping wet cunt, and then she gasped paled, twisted, trying to wrench away from him. “Garret! No! No! Get off!”

Instead of stopping Garrett laughed again, louder. Dragged his hand up her cunt and gripped hard enough that she cried out. “You’re going to deny me this, when your gaping cunt is still dripping with Fenris’s leavings? I don’t think so,” he slurred, shoving her face down over the bed. Bethany scrabbled to get away, but drink slowed her, made her clumsy, and it was easy as lying for Garrett to grab her hands and bring them behind her back, using his grip to haul her back onto his cock. “Fuuuck,” he groaned, shoving the final few inches into her until he was fully seated in his sobbing sister. “Do you have any idea how good you feel on my cock?” He asked her, pulling back only to slam home again, harder, making her cry out in mingled fear and something else

“Is that just cum I feel, little sister?” He slurred, leaning down, “Or are you starting to get wet for me?” Either way, it didn’t matter. He’d won, and he would have the winnings he’d secretly been pining for the entire game, ramming home again and again and again, fucking Bethany hard and fast and as deep as he could manage. He shoved the bed against the wall with every thrust, banging a steady metronome that got laughter from the other side of the wall.

“Please.” Bethany was breathless and straining, either away or towards him. Switching both of her hands into the grip of one of his own, he shoved down on her shoulders with the other so that she was forced to arch back into him. “Please Garrett, please, I don’t-” She cut herself off on a strangled wail when he spanked her ass and increased the pace, pounding into her from this new angle.

“You don’t what?” He laughed between panted breaths, spanking her again and again until she cried out for him. He didn’t know where to look, only that he wanted to drink in every second. He was hypnotized by her, by the sway of her breasts, by how soft and hot her cunt was around his cock with every punishing thrust, and by the nearly overwhelming surge of satisfaction as she came apart beneath him. “Don’t want it? I thought you hated lying, Bethany.”

Her cunt clenched around him in very interesting ways as her breath hitched with sobs, enough that he could feel her grow more slick around him as his cock started to leak. “Not yet,” he growled, screwing his eyes shut tight in an effort to control the urge to take her every bit as hard and fast as he wanted to, again and again and again until neither of them could walk straight in the morning. “Not yet!” It was almost impossible, but somehow he found it within himself to resist chasing the spiraling coil of heat at the base of his spine enough to slow down and take his time. He wanted to thoroughly possess his baby sister in every way a woman could be. Wanted to feel her shake and tremble her way through one orgasm after another around him, to slide his hands up her ribs and grip her breasts, using them to drive into her until he couldn’t tell where he ended and she began.

...Or at least, that was the intention. Instead, he found himself coming embarrassingly quickly. It was the drink, he thought muzzily even as he yanked Bethany back onto his cock with a bruisingly tight grip one final time before spending himself deep inside her with a yell. Everything whited out, diminishing down and down until the whole world was reduced down to his baby sister’s cunt and the throb of his achingly hard cock.

Garrett collapsed on top of his hiccuping sister with a bone deep groan. He didn’t pull out, didn’t want to. Relished in the sensation of his cum and her cunt slick around him as he softened inside her, and tugged her closer against the curve of his belly with a yawn. “Don’t go anywhere Bethy,” he grunted. “Plenty more fun to be had in the morning.”


End file.
